Josephnie Blackthron
Josephine Blackthorn (Full Name:Josephine Visenya Blackthorn ) is a female character and a supporting character of Children of Lylyn fictional story. she's mother of all creation that's how everybody looks at her because she's the killer of the destruction of the one that created them Early Life Josephine was born in the Kingdom of Hell some time.Josephine had an younger Brother Marcus Chamberlain and her twin brothers Alexander and Abigail Chamberlain there are stock in hell. Her mother had Victoria Chamberlain when she was imprisoned . Josephine hated her mother Lylyth is the creation of all supernatural creatures, her mother killed Charlotte Montgomery was like best friend be was her sister. she describes Charlotte as he other soul. so she cast her mother to hell than she created the Coven and Council members are magical link to Josephine oh she created shadow world thats is the old soul of Victorian,Raven,William,Corvinus there ancestors give her power Personality Josephine is willful, cold, ambitious, and cunning in the sense that she is utterly willing to betray anyone who trusts her, or do anything to protect her own. However, she is also arrogant, extremely condescending and self-centred to a fault. While she certainly believes herself to be a master strategist, she is extremely impatient, short-sighted, and prone to displays of poor judgment, resulting in her being skilled at manipulating enemies who openly distrust her. A mistake outsiders often make when dealing with Josephine is assuming that she has the emotional maturity and wisdom of a queen, or at least an adult, when her real personality is closer to a petulant child inhabiting an adult's body, Josephine often tries to exude a sense of calm and regal control over her surroundings. When things do not go her own way, however, Josephnie usual response is to become extremely flippant, even when the assembled Small Council is trying to give her advice which would genuinely serve her own interests. She also has a tendency to irrationally cast blame whilst forgetting that she is just as responsible if not more so for putting herself or her family in whatever precarious situation they might be facing, though her ego won't allow her to admit it. Josephine's behavior is very mercurial, capable of switching between seemingly true affection for someone to extreme loathing over trifles. Appearance Josephnie was a passionate, temperamental woman. She was both stern and sensual, more voluptuous than her sister, more passionate, but with a dark and unforgiving side. Even those who loved her best found her stern, serious and unforgiving. She was a warrior, more comfortable in ringmail than in silk. She was apt to dress as a warrior, with her long silver-gold hair in braided coils or bound in rings. She wielded the Volo steel sword Dark Sister. She was described as having a "harsh beauty" and was reputed to have dabbled in sorcery. Josephnie, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. she is a extremely beautiful and gorgeous young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. she would appear to was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face.Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Josephnie's look changed drastically. She appeared to Marcus in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. Powers & Abilities Josephnie was one of the most powerful witches in history She was said to be one of two most powerful members of a group of witches who were described as "gifted", they were called the Council. Given that the Council -in ancient times, were said to be gifted witches, and Josephnie was described as being more powerful than any of them, it would be safe to say that this pointed to how powerful she was even as a young lady. Her power was described as so great that her own calcified blood was equal in power to a full moon and could be channeled by a witch to draw on it for massive amounts of power. The very fact that she only had to walk through the opened Veil to the Other Side to bring herself back from the dead was a testament to her immense power. Mental shield Josephnie's gift allows her to shield herself and those around her from supernatural powers that affect the mind. She had displayed this power since before the beginning of in the series.This power comes from her subconscious desire to protect her mind above everything else, and as long as she holds on to that desire, it makes the shield difficult to extract. Josephnie uses her shielding power as a giant dome to protect her family and friends. Freed from her desire to protect herself, she is able to shape her shield in any way she wills it; such as creating a giant protective bubble, or wrapping it around her targets like plastic bags. When she shields others, her mind will form an extra shield to protect herself. Those she shields will also become a part of her, allowing her to feel them in range without having to look. Josephnie can also remove her shield completely and allow vampires' mental powers work on her if she so chooses, though it is more difficult than pushing it out. Though her shield is powerful, it has many limitations: it has no effect against a physical attack, which makes it easy for an enemy to invade her shield and use his power on those she protects. Power Replication This method allows the user to replicate the powers of other magical beings by tapping into their minds and channeling their thoughts. It is a defensive aspect of Telepathy, which only highly skilled Telepaths can use. The only known telepathy capable of using telepathy in this manner is Josephine. Thanks to Lylyth teaching her daughter, Josephine learned to open her mind to other magical beings that can use there minds by her mother teaching her. Now Josephine power can be past down to her bloodline which is called Power Replication or siphon